gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Missandei page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 17:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Blanking Why did you just blank my userpage? 17:09, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. Just a joke, I was going to reensated it but you bet me to it. Sorry if I overstepped. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 17:11, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'll let it slide, but please don't edit other people's user pages without permission. Regarding Jon Snow - you're misunderstanding the purpose of the culture field, it's for the culture that the character was raised in, regardless of his parents heritage. - 17:15, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Okay "Valyrian" Jon This is not a warning, just a notification that insisting in adding "Valyrian" to the culture tag in the Jon Snow article will be considered a violation of article standards and dealt with according to the Blocking Policy. The subject has already been discussed and clarified in the talk page.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:32, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Images Greetings. You have recently changed the Sansa image... and said "(Sorry QueenBuffy, but this is the most recent promotional image of Sansa, as it is from "The Winds of Winter".)" I understand the most recent thing.. but quality is still important also, and what looks better as an "infobox image". I look at most recent as Season 6... we wouldn't go and put a Season 1 picture of her.. but as long as it's recent, it doesn't matter the episode. These are things learned over time. If you ever have a question, please ask first.. not just tell me "Sorry".. knowing that it /would/ most likely bother me. The image of her now in the infobox is absoultely gorgeous and will have to stay until we see what Season 7 brings. Hope you understand, thanks. 19:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ellaria Oh of course. I'm surprised there isn't an updated one? Let me take a look. Thanks. 21:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Bran Stark While that may be true, I don't think it shows much professionalism by him laying in the snow Ramsay 19:12, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page If you visit other users talk pages and leave your opinions or messages, please use a Heading 2 if you are expressing your views about a different subject or topic in regards to the last topic on the specific user's page. It prevents from having a mess to deal with afterwards. Also it's professionalism with 2 "s" not 2 "f". Thank you Ramsay 19:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) changing sizes of images Is that you changing the sizes of images? Please don't.. I feel like I'm about to cry I've worked SO hard at getting them all at thumb size and on the right side, and you just made them all different sizes that I had to go change (and didn't have the time to). Please revert them back (the ones I missed) or help me get them back to "thumb" size. Also, you added images, that aren't even showing up on the page? Confusing. PLEASE.. remember... all thumb size... all to the RIGHT of the article. Thanks, 17:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Images part 2 It's OK... we all live and learn. If you add an image, usually just "thumb" should show, and that will suffice. Sometimes I see 177px.. or 181px... or 192px and at the end of the URL... I just didn't get it. We really just want it to look cohesive is all.... all the same, ya know? Like I said, I know vertical images can be tricky, because they are larger and don't match thumb size. I usually just go 130 or 135px on these and that does the trick. I'm sorry if deleted some images. I tried to go back and just change the size, move them back to the right side... some I just rolled back because my patience was worn thin lol. You can re-add the images, like for Daavos.. but just remember to keep it thumb size and to the right. When all else fails, just add images to the image gallery too. Thanks. :) 00:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I noticed you JUST did the same thing with Mace Tyrell images. I don't understand what you are doing. Are you editing in Visual mode or Source mode? ALWAYS edit in Source mode.. that way you can see the coding and remove the 181x181px, etc. and just leave them. 00:59, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :You are still adding images to sites, and not sizing them to "thumb" size. They are all different sizes. Please learn how to do this properly before uploading anymore to the article. Thanks. 21:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Images I'm assuming you left the message on my talk page? You need to sign them, otherwise I don't know who they are from. Regardless how you put the images in the article, you need to make sure they are all still "thumb" size, by editing in "Source mode" not visual.. that way you can remove the 157x157 or 181x181,etc. before you safe the edit. Saves me a wholeeee lot of time. Do you understand what I mean? 23:35, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Babies and children category Its pointless to categorize characters based on age, considering this is not Rugrats or The Simpsons. And seriously BAKKALON?! Are we gonna list the Black Goat of Qohor as an animal? Undo this categorization now. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry Sorry, but please stop what you're doing. You're re-adding old, outdated heraldry images that we've spent the past few months phasing out. Thanks. - 10:16, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry of the Vale I understand your logic, but we don't usually do things that way. If we did, the Riverlands should have the Lannister sigil, Dorne and the Reach should have the Targaryen sigil, etc. There should be a community decision if we were to change this. --CrappyScrap 14:31, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, don't get the wrong idea from the fact that I reverted several of your edits in a row - I was replacing old heraldry, and went through your contributions to see where you readded it before Xanderen's message. I just randomly stumbled across your edit on The Vale of Arryn in the process. Best, --CrappyScrap 14:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) No Parentheses!!!!! We use brackets to indicate someone is deceased in the infobox. You need you go back and change all that.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC) And why the heck did you list the Blackfish as Walder Frey's successor? That doesn't make sense.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:14, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Badge hunting Please stop badge hunting. You're making deliberately pointless, incorrect edits just to increase your contribution count, and to get the next "you've added X amount of categories to pages" badge. This is completely against the spirit of the wiki, and is having a knock-on effect on other users - it's not fair that everyone should loose out on the achievements system because a small number of users are abusing it. Be advised that if this behavior persists I'll have to block you from editing. - 19:09, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I cannot recall adding that. Maybe it was mis read.IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 18:15, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :You can't recall adding what? And maybe what was misread? Don't be disingenuous, you're allowed to make mistakes, but you have to own them as well. I'm referring to a pattern of behavior you've been exhibiting over the past few weeks, not any one particular edit. - 16:15, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Varys' vs. Varys's Since the sentence in question discussed "loyalties" rather than "loyalty", it must be "Varys's" not "Varys'".--Shaneymike (talk) 19:19, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :I was always taught that when writing the apostrophe to establish a possessive for a singular noun ending in the letter s like Varys, we always add another "s" after the apostrophe. However, according to the sources I'm reading on Google, both are acceptable nowadays. Still, I really think it should read "Varys's" rather than "Varys'" in that sentence, I mean that is how I personally would speak it. Others may speak it differently but I REALLY think "Varys's" is grammatically correct in this instance.--Shaneymike (talk) 22:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Please stop removing the s after an apostrophe fir characters whose names also end with an s. I know Varys is not a plural noun, that's WHY there should be an s after the apostrophe.--Shaneymike (talk) 15:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Third warning and block: You ARE breaking image policy You are blocked for one month for continued violation of image policy. You have not used the proper tag (HBOImage) and you have forgotten to categorize these new images. You are not a new user so you have no excuse. If you wish to contest the block, you may still edit this page.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:18, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if you found the images on another wiki... you still have follow the image policy. - 06:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories Its not neccessary to add "Category:Lhazar" to the Ornella article. The proper category is "Characters from Lhazar".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:56, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, minor mistake. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 20:57, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, it is a not a minor mistake. You are not a new user and should've noticed already our categorization customs.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:01, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories on Images There are 3 things that MUST be done for any images downloaded here. You can find it within our Image Policy on the Wiki. 1) The Image must be titled something pertaining to the image itself.. like "Cersei s3 ep4" etc. 2) The image must be tagged with "HBOimage" before the fairuse template..that way we're safe on the HBO side. 3) Yes, images must be categorized.. otherwise, how would we find them in a search? This way, if you categorize it, say with "Image (A Golden Crown)" we can later search for images by using "Golden Crown". That way images aren't just floating around out there on the Wiki, but are in their proper place. I've reminded you of this several times. Is there something you aren't grasping about it? Or you just don't want to do it? I wish we didn't have to, but there must be cohesiveness on the Wiki. 01:16, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't about DarkAnswer... like, I just pulled up this image from a month ago that you added IMAGE and you didn't apply our image policy to it. I've also noticed you've had over 3 warnings, which by /our/ policy means you should be blocked. I'm going to discuss this with the other admins however before proceeding. 19:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you know how to go back and look at the past images you uploaded and categorize them as well as add the license tag? They are still just floating about on the Wiki. If someone uploads an image to this site, it is still their responsibility to do these things, not the admins. If you go to "Contributions" you can scroll back and find images you have uploaded to the Wiki. Also, if you see someone like DarkAnswer not adhering to the image policy, and you also use the same images, you need to either fix the problem, tell DarkAnswer, or come to an Admin before you keep using images that aren't properly added to the Wiki. We can't be here 24/7 so your help in catching these things would be appreciated. 19:24, November 19, 2016 (UTC) FYI It's "Blu-ray" not "Blue-ray".--Shaneymike (talk) 22:06, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I've been reviewing your edits since my last message, and I see you're still making the same mistake in some (albeit not all) instances while neglecting to change it in the ones that came before I messaged you. Although I'm not surprised by this as I and several other mods have had to correct you MANY times now, your penchant for flying willy-nilly across this wiki and making the same mistake over and over again is becoming very fruatrating. You need to SLOW DOWN! And starting cleaning up your own messes.--Shaneymike (talk) 11:02, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Animal character heraldry ...this is sort of in flux at the moment, but...I think we decided not to use heraldry for animal character infoboxes? I don't know; some months ago, I think I was outvoted. Anyway I abstain, but confirm with other Admins.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:17, November 27, 2016 (UTC) House Frost Thank you for removing that, but it wasn't from DVD extras; that was some idiot adding in his own fanfiction.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:26, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Protection I've protected your page to prevent further edits from anonymous users. Shaneymike (talk) 13:06, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry template Please stop fiddling around with the heraldry template on character pages, you're not "fixing" them, you're just adding an extra shield where one doesn't belong. Thanks. - 17:06, December 19, 2016 (UTC) In-universe language names I think you'll need to provide a citation note for where you got the Valyrian name for "Astapor" and so forth. If it was something Peterson mentioned in a blog post or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:57, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ...DO NOT use a fan-made Dothraki to English translator to make translations of the names of physical locations like "Astapor"/"The Red City". Even if it links to Dothraki.org which is pretty accurate. https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoValyrianTranslator You can only list something's alternate Dothraki or Valyrian name if it is given in a cited post by the production team, i.e. David Peterson...or even one of the transcripts he posts of episode dialogue. That is, if a scripted Dothraki line you find calls Astapor "the Red City" in Dothraki, you can cite that. Not our own translations.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:12, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Actually most of what you've worked on checks out. You might not have known about this: on his website and Tumblr channel and such, Peterson often posts transcripts and translations of the Dothraki or Valyrian dialogue in episodes. If you want to post what a location's name is in these languages, you have to directly cite one of these posts he made, not cobble together our own translation with the Dothraki.org dictionary -- yeah it seems like "red horse" would be easy enough to do, but the nouns conjugate or decline differently. Like, in Latin, if you heard "equum rubrum" you might assume that's "red horse", but it's really the declined version of "red horse" given in the Object Case form, not the Subject Case (which is "equus ruber"). Some languages have adjectives and verbs that go through vowel shifts, spelling shifts, depending on how they're used in a sentence, so unless you are very proficient with them I wouldn't just pick two separate dictionary entries then combine them. Similar example: "Red Woman" would be "Femina Rubra", using the feminine form of the word "Red". By convention, Latin adjectives in a dictionary are listed in their different combinations in the order male form first, then female form. So they end up alphabetized by the male name. For example, "Red" is "Ruber, Rubra". If you looked that up in a dictionary you might mistake that the word for "red" is simply "ruber" and put "Femina Ruber" - which is not correct. You have to know how to "inflect" the nouns according to their use in a sentence. Other languages have a lot more inflection rules than English does. For that matter it might be unwise to quote from dialogue transcripts: "Roma" is "Rome" in Latin, but "Romum" is "at Rome" or "to Rome", and "Romae" is "of Rome". So I fear if you get like a transcript saying "Those men of Rome" = "viri romae", and you might think "Romae" is Latin for "Rome".....when that's actually not the Dictionary usage, Subject form, "Roma" -- but the Possessive Case. This is a bit of a longer explanation, but it's why I'm hesitant to use anything except Peterson's exact citations for how to use the language. On the plus side, Peterson IS very active on social media, and if it's really interesting to you you could try your luck sending in questions about "is 'Volantis' the name for the city itself in Valyrian? Or is that like how Rome is actually called 'Roma' in Italian itself? Does it have a different in-Valyrian name spelling?" etc. etc. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:35, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Sansa execution Er...I checked the episode guide, and the summary for "Battle of the Bastards" doesn't even use the phrase "Sansa ordered Ramsay's execution". It generally matches the showrunners' description in the inside the episode video; "Jon feels Sansa deserves to kill Ramsay more so he lets her do it". This is not "Sansa ordering Ramsay's execution".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Reverting Please use your best judgement when reverting - don't undo someone's contributions just for the sake of it. Also, there's no rule that says profile images have to be from the most recent episode, so please don't revert for this reason. - 16:36, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :You were right to revert that edit to the Orell article, however please try and remember to leave an edit-summary, otherwise that user will be confused as to why they've been reverted and may revert back etc. - 19:20, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Images Just so that you're aware - the correct copyright tag for images from the show is "HBOImage". You're also categorising incorrectly - you added that photo of Petyr Baelish to "Season 7 Characters". - 12:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Baratheon Shield Renly didn't bother to create a cadet branch, but he didn't officially remake their heraldry either; that was his personal heraldry. In the Dance of the Dragons both sides carried the personal sigils of their respective sides, but neither one was an official redesign for the future of the entire dynasty. In the books, Stannis even continues to have his soldiers carry the original Baratheon banners alongside his personal heraldry banners (when he shows up at Castle Black, etc.) So I'd just put all four variants in a tabber or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:51, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Sansa Stark Top Quote I changed it back to that line from Mother's Mercy because I personally think it's her best, and I strongly disagree when you say it makes her look weak. If anything, I would say it shows her at her strongest. Please do not revert without making your case to other users. Thank you.--Shaneymike (talk) 13:26, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Prostitutes and customers Just so you know, I'm aware that there are other articles where we have prostitutes and their customers listed as lovers but I'm changing those as well because they are just that...prostitutes and customers, not lovers.--Shaneymike (talk) 23:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Warning Your editing behavior is becoming increasingly problematic. I can understand why you might have been confused by my edits to the High Septon article, however the correct course of action would have been to ask me why I made this change - for the record, we are no longer using these gallery tables - they were introduced without discussion, and are garish and unnecessary. Instead you blindly reverted an administrator without any explanation or comment; this is not acceptable. Unfortunately this is not an isolated incident... you've consistently shown a contemptuous attitude towards the administrators of this wiki, and authority in general. I already explained to you what the situation with the Kingsguard sigils was, and how we were handling them, yet you completely ignored me and went ahead and changed them anyway... all that being said, I'm giving you this one, final warning: The next time you revert an administrator, or ignore an instruction from an administrator you will be blocked from editing the wiki for three months (the duration of season seven). Take heed. - 09:36, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Understood. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 10:08, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Blocked I told you what would happen the next time you reverted an administrator, and I meant it. You are blocked for three months, and will not be allowed to edit the wiki during season seven. - 11:55, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Please don't. I told you that you were allowed to change it and I only put the image up to see if you would agree with it. This was not retalliation and I just wanted to express the idea and how you would respond to it. Your right and I should have just mentioned it in your User page, but I just thought you could easily revert it, it was not at all to spite, just to inform. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 12:00, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. You were told last time that it was you're final warning and you ignored me - your reasons for doing so are irrelevant. Maybe now you'll learn. - 12:24, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :But I didn't see it as reverting your edits, I simply thought that you had forgotten that the original image was an option. I did it more to the fact to revert back to the image that no one had a promblem with. I saw it more as reverting QOTAATFM's edits and that you could always inform me what you thought on the image and could change it without any problems. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 12:36, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter how you "see it". What matters is what you actually did. My decision stands, and I'm not discussing it further. - 12:42, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, could you change "runtimme" to "runtime"? You've spelt it wrong. Also, can I at least be allowed to leave messages on people's User pages, just so I can inform anyone of anything? IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 14:23, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :: I read Yentel's response. This sounds pretty confused and serious. (pause) I'd have urged for leniency, but asking a friend to make changes on your behalf is functionally similar to sock puppetry. It didn't need to come to that. Crud. ...Xanderen, I'll trust your judgment in making final decision on this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:44, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Why would anyone, even a friend, spend so much of their own time and energy editing a wiki on someone else's behalf?. And why would that same "friend" go to such lengths to convince us that they are separate people rather than just say "hey, I don't even care... he asked me to edit it for him"? No, his story is codswallop. - 11:20, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Banned You've been permanently banned from the Game of Thrones Wiki for trying to circumvent your original block with a second account "Yentel". I was suspicious about this user so I contacted Wikia and asked them to run a CheckUser to determine any link between IP addresses... surprise surprise. You could have learned from your mistakes, accepted your block with grace, and returned in three months with a clean slate. Instead you have chosen this... you will never be part of this wiki again. - 10:50, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ....whoa. HPFan is a hard worker. If he made a mistake and got into a temp block with another Admin, he could have asked me and the other Bureaucrats for arbitration or something. Making a sock puppet account? That's a line that can't be crossed and automatic permanent ban. One he didn't need to do. Is...is this true? Wikia really confirmed he made a sock puppet account? It didn't even need to come to that. If he "handled it with grace" and complained to the Wiki Bureaucrats we could have figured something out. Yikes. We have total confirmation on this?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:07, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, they confirmed that they shared an IP range, and told me (because I was already suspicious) that this was enough evidence to block. "Yentel's" response confirms it. - 05:55, June 17, 2017 (UTC)